Do Not Enter This Room
by Soulia17
Summary: Kensi tries on her wedding dress on the evening before her wedding and Deeks suprises her. Writtten for the Writers Challenge on Facebook, theme "DO NOT ENTER". Enjoy it!


**A/N:** This is my story for the _Writers Challenge_ on Facebook the theme being **DO NOT ENTER**. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a review, they are much appriciated by me :)

* * *

Kensi was standing in front of the big mirror in her suite. Looking at the reflection in the mirror she had to smile and gently brushed over the soft material of the dress she was wearing – her wedding dress.

Yes, she would marry tomorrow, the man she had loved far longer than she would ever admit – Marty Deeks.

Right now she was wearing her dress, standing in a suite in a hotel the night before the wedding, because of course Deeks wasn't allowed to see her the night before and Hetty had insisted on Kensi staying at this beautiful hotel just 5 minutes from the place where the wedding would be taking place.

Obviously with Kensi and Deeks living together this was an easy solution even though Nell had offered that Kensi could stay with her. But Kensi was honestly quite happy to be on her own on this special evening and night. To be really left alone she had put the `Do not Disturb`-Sign on the door and had ordered some delicious food earlier on.

While she had been standing at one of the big windows overlooking the beach, the urge to put on her dress before the big day had hit her and carefully she had gotten her dress out and had slipped it on. It felt wonderful and she really liked the plain white dress her mom and she had chosen a few weeks ago together with Nell and Hetty.

So, when she heard the door to her suite open and footsteps coming towards her, she instinctively reached for her weapon. The next moment she heard a too familiar voice calling out for her and she was about to relax when she realized that she was still wearing her wedding dress.

"Kensi? Princess? Are you in here somewhere?" Deeks called and came closer to the door behind which Kensi was standing.

"Deeks? What the hell are you doing here? You´re supposed to be home with Monty and not here …. DO NOT ENTER THIS ROOM!" she exclaimed and locked the door before Deeks could reach it.

"Uhm, I know, but I missed you, it was the first night in a while without you home and I couldn´t sleep so I got in my car and drove to the beach without realizing that I had chosen the beach next to your hotel and …. ," he wasn´t able to finish the sentence, because Kensi cut in.

"Alright Deeks, that´s enough. You´re not supposed to see me the night before our wedding and … uhm … actually I´m wearing my dress right now," she explained and stepped right in front on the door, placing her hands on it.

"You´re wearing your dress? Right now? Wow, that´s unfair," Deeks grumbled and stepped closer to the door as well.

"Deeks! It´s not unfair. It´s tradition and it´s less than 24 hours till you will be able to see the dress, okay?"

Deeks let out a frustrated huff and leaned his forehead against the door, slightly bumping his head.

"I know, but that doesn´t really make it any easier and I don´t want to see the dress. I want to see YOU in that dress," he pointed out with closed eyes, imagining Kensi in a beautiful white dress.

"You should really leave, Deeks, and try get some sleep," Kensi tried to push him gently to go home, but she could sense that there was something else bothering her future husband.

Future husband – two words she could say out loud for the next few hours without getting tired of it, because it felt so absolutely right.

"I will, I promise, but ….," Deeks stopped and took a deep breath, not sure if he was being stupid or not.

"But what …," Kensi prodded softly and waited for his answer.

"But I just wanted to make sure that you were really here and are going to marry me tomorrow, Kensi. Because I am still amazed by the fact that you said yes when I asked you to marry me," he finally admitted in a low voice, his head dropping a bit.

Kensi was surprised by Deeks words, she had never thought about Deeks being this insecure, even though it had taken them years to finally admit their feelings and sort "Their Thing" out. But if she thought about it, she could understand Deeks feelings and she chose her next words carefully, no teasing, no joking just the plain truth this time.

"Marty Deeks, I promise you that I would never ever run away from you, especially not the night before we get married. ´Cause even though I had never seen myself as a wife, you made me rethink and I can´t wait for tomorrow to come so I can finally become your wife and take your name to show everyone how much I love you. You know, why I put the dress on right now? Because I tried to see through your eyes and find out what you would think of the dress on me and …. ," now it was her turn to take a deep breath, "I am nervous as hell right now. So you can really go home and get some sleep before tomorrow, because I will definitely be there tomorrow afternoon."

They both stood in front of that door, each of them on one side of it, taking deep breaths while waiting for a reaction.

"I guess now I have to redo my vow," Deeks finally said, feeling as if a big weight had been taken off of his shoulders and his heart as well.

"Your vow is probably more than perfect, so don´t worry. And Deeks?" Kensi asked with an audible smile in her voice.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I love you!" she said simply.

"I love you, too," Deeks answered, smiling like the day when Kensi had said yes.

* * *

After those words were exchanged and he was more than sure that Kensi would be there at the beach tomorrow, Deeks was finally able to drive home and get a good night rest, same for Kensi after she had gotten out of her dress and slipped on some shorts and an old LAPD shirt from Deeks – her soon to be husband.


End file.
